


I'm Lonely (°_°)

by ALoafOfBread



Category: Mr Bowden, Mr Tricklebank, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Bad Ending, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, He's dating Mr Saxon but it's not the main focus, Lonely Vinnie, M/M, Mr Bowden Deserves Better, One Shot, Sad, Sad Vinnie, he just wants a friend come on guys, someone go give the poor man a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoafOfBread/pseuds/ALoafOfBread
Summary: Mr Tricklebank reached a hand upwards, brushing it through his black locks of hair. He straightened out the front of his grey button-down shirt, neatly pressing down any creases. His black leather shoes rested lightly on the carpet as he stood there, staring at Vinnie.Vinnie glanced back down at the coffee, and then back up again to meet Jordan’s gaze.“You made this?” Vinnie questioned.Jordan gave the man a small nod, lips twitching upwards into a sly grin and expression morphing into one of mirth. “I saw you were having a bad day. And, well, I’d do anything for my dear Vinnie.”~~~~OR~~~~Vinnie was feeling lonely and having a bad day. Mr Tricklebank decides to surprise him with his favourite coffee.
Relationships: Mr Bowden & Mr Tricklebank, Mr Bowden/Mr Saxon





	I'm Lonely (°_°)

Vinnie walked through the halls of the M block, keeping a low profile. Whether it was intentional or not, he didn’t know. The other students never seemed to notice him much. He was just… there. 

The man let out a small sigh and tightened hold on the stack of papers he was carrying in one arm. The other rested against his chest, supporting his backpack strap. Vinnie looked down, watching as his feet took step after step on top of the carpeted floor, his sneakers blending in amongst the shined leather shoes of passing students. 

He made his way up the stairs, feet not making a single sound despite the weight that he carried with him. Around Vinnie, students chattered and laughed aimlessly, paying the man no attention. He’d been teaching at this school for years now, but nobody seemed to have noticed him around before. Hell, most kids had thought he’d only just started teaching this year. 

For some unknown reason, the thought made Vinnie feel incredibly lonely. The feeling was like a vice on his heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to become a constant pain. There was no one to accompany him today. Vinnie walked alone amongst the crowds of students and teachers, happily chatting amongst each other and paying him no attention. 

Vinnie liked being alone. Really, he did. He liked reading alone. He liked drinking tea alone. He liked walking alone and driving the car alone. But as he sees the socialising going on around him, he realises that even though he likes being alone… He doesn’t fancy being lonely. 

He frowned slightly, reaching up to rub at his Adam’s apple before flattening down the front of his purple shirt. 

Vinnie sighed. He was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically. As if he was in a stupor and his brain was struggling to tell each foot when to take the next step. It seemed like his body was on autopilot. He trudged along, his mind focused on the white noise of students around him. 

As Vinnie reached the front of the English department, he pushed open the heavy oak door, entering quietly. His shoes barely made a noise on the carpet floor as he stepped foot into the room. 

The air was thick with the smell of loose leaf refile paper and printer ink. Vinnie scrunched his nose up slightly in distaste as he made his way over to his desk. The office was plain-looking, at best. Timetables and posters ran along the length of the entire room, covering up the whitewashed walls. It had only one window, which was facing out onto the main road. Outside, Vinnie could see cars zoom along the asphalt, and people going about their daily lives. 

In the corner, an air conditioner was blasting, keeping the room cool in the summer heat. A shelf sat on the other side of the room, bursting with books and binders. Desks and chairs lined the office walls in a circle formation, resting down on top of brown coloured carpet. Each teacher’s belongings were splayed out on their individual desks, arranged to their own liking.

Vinnie could make out Shelley’s desk, which was neat and tidy, while Tricklebank’s desk was stacked with piles of unorganised papers. Strangely, it was… empty. Usually, the English office would be bustling with commotion and energy at the middle of school hours, but today, it was completely abandoned. 

Great...

Vinnie would’ve appreciated some company, but it seemed as if everyone just so happened to have classes to teach. Or maybe they all just wanted to avoid him. Yeah, the other English teachers tended to do that. Vinnie was introverted and pretty socially awkward, it wouldn’t surprise him if the other faculty didn’t like talking to him much. 

Vinnie walked over to his own desk, which was sitting in the corner and slightly isolated from the other teachers. It was primarily bland, with only a few sheets of paper on top and a swivel chair resting in front of it. He plopped his papers on top of the wooden surface, which landed with a small thump. 

That’s when he saw it. 

As soon as Vinnie had arrived, there was already a coffee placed on top of his desk. One sniff told him that it was his favourite. A coffee. Vinnie took a deep breath, relishing the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee. The smooth, brown, liquid created a sharp contrast with the porcelain mug which it was stored in. The lustrous texture of the drink was topped with swirling patterns of cream. Vinnie could see the care that was placed into the making of the coffee, and smell the vibrant aroma that radiated off of it. 

The man sank into his chair, looking around with a slightly perplexed expression on his face. The English department was empty, with nobody in sight. He turns his attention back to the cup, wondering who could’ve left this out for him. He watched as streams of vapour rose out of the drink and dissipated into the air. Vinnie’s first thought would be Daniel, of course. But as the seniors were off to exams, his boyfriend had little to no classes to teach and wouldn’t be coming in for the day. 

Vinnie slowly reached out, wrapping his hand around the mug and entwining his fingers around it. He felt the warmth of the coffee seep onto his hand. Vinnie lifted the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. The liquid creeped over his taste buds, sliding down into his throat. The taste was delightful, and Vinnie savoured the flavour. It seemed he could already feel the kick of caffeine on his body. 

“I see you’ve found my little gift.”

Vinnie startled, flinching back abruptly and almost spilling the contents of the cup onto the floor. He swirled around in his seat, facing the source of the voice. There, in the doorway, stood Jordan. 

The man reached a hand upwards, brushing it through his black locks of hair. He straightened out the front of his grey button-down shirt, neatly pressing down any creases. His black leather shoes rested lightly on the carpet. Jordan wore a small smile on his face as he stood there, staring at Vinnie. 

Vinnie glanced back down at the coffee, and then back up again to meet Jordan’s gaze. 

“You made this?” Vinnie questioned. 

Jordan gave the man a small nod, lips twitching upwards into a sly grin and expression morphing into one of mirth. 

“I saw you were having a bad day. And, well, I’d do anything for my dear Vinnie.” 

Vinnie didn’t know where the author was taking this. Even he thought that it was messy, jumping all over the place with little to no care put into the story. Oh well. What can you do?


End file.
